1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to Amino Acid Compounds.
2. Background
It is desirable to design new Amino Acid compounds that have properties lacking in conventional Amino Acid compounds, conventional Nitrate compounds, conventional Nitrite compounds, and in single-administration Amino Acids.